Elsword Art Online: Elrios Online
by Shirokawa Hazuki
Summary: Tahun 20XX, umat manusia telah menemukan sebuah lingkungan virtual. Sebuah dunia dimana mahluk fantasi dan sihir masih ada. Sebuah dunia yang awalnya hanyalah sebuah permainan, namun berubah menjadi sebuah medan pertempuran untuk bertahan hidup. Welcome to Elrios Online, Where All Of Your Fantasy become a Nightmare. Sci-Fi/Fantasy/Adventure/Romance/Friendship. Chapter 2 Is Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Elsword Art Online: Elrios Online**

* * *

**Hazu:** Baiklah! Ini adalah fanfic kedua saya dan saya mau rencanain plotnya HAMPIR mendekati SAO. Ingat, baru HAMPIR, karena saya gak bakal ngikutin semua plot Canon SAO. Jadi ceritanya tipikal impian para gamer (Atau mungkin Cuma saya yang mengidap Sindrom 'Anak Kelas 8 SMP' atau bahasa kerennya Chuunibyou -.-a): maen game tapi bisa merasakan langsung pengalaman dalam game itu, ada kesalahan, gak bisa keluar game, bertualang dalam game sampai mencari tempat keluar, end of story. Awalnya saya namai cerita ini dengan project GC (Guild Chronicle), tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, diubah aja deh. Btw, Merry Chirtsmas and Happy New Year, Minna-san! Uu~ this is the best christmas I ever had with my families! So, enjoy the story! X3

* * *

**Here's the Character Job:**

**Elsword:** Infinity Sword (Tahu alasannya, kan?)

**Aisha: **Elemental Master

**Rena:** Wind Sneaker

**Raven:** Reckless Fist

**Eve:** Code: Empress

**Chung:** Shooting Guardian

**Ara Haan:** ? (Yama Raja atau Sakra Devanam, yah?)

**Elesis:** ? (Kayaknya bakal jadi Blazing Heart, tapi…)

* * *

Dan Cerita ini untuk temen di sekolah yang suka banget game Elsword ama anime SAO. Yang paling utama adalah dia fans berat ElsAi (mentang-mentang saya suka hunting pake Els Sheath Knight barengan dia yang Elemental Master -.-a), so, here you go~!

* * *

**-Chapter 1: The Adventure, Start!-**

* * *

**Kelas 2-X**

**Satu menit sebelum pulang**

**Normal POV**

Tik…Tok…Tik…Tok…Tik…Tok…

Hening…seluruh kelas memfokuskan perhatian mereka ke depan kelas dengan seriusnya. Lihatlah mereka: raut wajah serius, salah satu tangan mengelus dagu, bahkan ada yang mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil menutup mata seolah mengerti apa yang tengah di bicarakan guru mereka.

Well, sayangnya mereka bukan memperhatikan guru sejarah mereka yang tengah menjelaskan berbagai teori tentang bagaimana agama Hindu-Buddha mulai tersebar di Indonesia. Mereka memperhatikan objek bulat penunjuk waktu di depan kelas mereka sambil menghitung mundur dalam hati.

"Baiklah…Sedikit lagi…" gumam seorang anak laki-laki berambut jabrik merah dengan antusiasnya dan dengan setianya menatap jam dinding di depan kelasnya itu.

Tik…Tok…Tik…Tok…Tik…Tok…

Semuanya menahan napas dan memasang ekspresi standar: mata berbinar dengan mulut tersenyum lebar. Mereka mulai menghitung mundur dan saat angka nol disebutkan….

KRIIIIIIIIING!

UOOOOO! Seluruh kelas bersorak dan dengan cepat meninggalkan kelas itu – padahal beri salam pada gurunya juga belum. Readers yang baik jangan ditiru yah~

Dalam waktu sekejap, koridor sekolah itu mulai dipenuhi murid-murid yang berlalu-lalang untuk pulang – padahal belum sampai semenit sejak bel-nya dibunyikan. Remaja jabrik merah yang kita lihat tadi saat ini tengah duduk bersama seorang temannya di kantin sekolah.

"Gah…Pelajaran sejarah memang cocok buat dongeng sebelum tidur…no offense nih, tapi aku bener-bener bosen pas pelajaran ntuh," gerutu laki-laki bersurai merah spiky dan membuat wajahnya beradu dengan meja, sementara temannya tertawa garing.

"Hahaha…aku tahu bagaimana rasanya, bro…anyway, aku menang taruhan, Elsword! Kau gagal bertahan melawan ngantuk di kelas tadi!" ujar temannya dengan semangat, sementara si kepala merah – yang bernama Elsword itu – berusaha menutupi rasa paniknya.

"Hah? Siapa yang ngantuk? Ngawur," gumam Elsword dengan gaya acuh tak acuh, padahal udah mulai keringat dingin.

"Halah, gak usah bo'ong deh," kali ini temannya membuka Flip-Phone miliknya kemudian memperlihatkan foto Elsword yang tengah membuat 'pulau' dimejanya. Temannya itu menyeringai bangga.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang foto ini?"

Elsword termenung sebentar sebelum menjawab…

"Kau mengambil fotoku diam-diam? Aku rasa kau sudah jadi Yaoi mencakup Stalker…jangan dekat-dekat," ucap Elsword, pura-pura terlihat jijik sambil bergeser menjauihi temannya itu.

"Terserah deh! Yang penting, traktir!" ujar temannya sambil meletin lidah pada Elsword.

"Hah…iya, iya…sana pesan, nanti aku bayar,"

Dan dengan segera temannya itu berlari memesan satu set nasi goreng lengkap dengan beberapa lauknya seperti telur, daging ayam, beberapa sayur hijau dan yang lainnya hingga nasi goreng itu malah mendekati level nasi uduk O.o.

"Cepat makan, aku hari ini mau Login Elrios Online nih," ucap Elsword tidak sabaran.

"Halah, gak sabaran banget sih, diem sana, mau makan nih," ujar temannya yang dengan kurang ajarnya makan nasi goreng sendirian.

Sekilas info, Elrios Online adalah sebuah Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game….mampus, panjang amat yah? Kita singkat jadi VRMMORPG deh~! Ehem…Di tahun 20XX, umat manusia telah menciptakan sebuah lingkungan Virtual dimana manusia bisa memiliki pengalaman hidup di dunia yang berbeda.

Pencipta teknologi ini tidak pernah di publikasikan, namun siapapun dia, tidak diragukan lagi ia benar-benar jenius karena telah menciptakan sebuah dunia virtual. Banyak yang berspekulasi bahwa pencipta Elrios Online ini ingin berusaha menciptakan sebuah Utopia miliknya sendiri.

But…who cares! Satu-satunya yang penting adalah umat manusia akhirnya merasakan sendiri pengalaman berpetualang di dalam Game Online, dan Elsword bersyukur atas hal itu. Tiba-tiba ponsel Elsword berdering dengan tulisan "Elesis" dilayarnya.

"*Pip* Halo, ada apa kak?" Tanya Elsword.

"_Elsword! Kau dimana?! Ada keadaan darurat!"_ ujar kakaknya dari ujung lain telepon itu sambil berteriak panik. Elsword dengan segera bangkit berdiri, ekspresi panik mulai muncul di wajahnya.

"Ada apa kak?!"

"_Pokoknya cepat pulang! Aku butuh bantuanmu!"_ *Pip*

"Halo? Halo! Kenapa kak?! Cih!" ujar Elsword kemudian berlari meninggalkan kantin, sementara temannya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkahnya.

"Dasar Sister-Complex…" gumamnya kemudian melanjutkan makannya hingga ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah! Oi! Bayarin Dulu Nasi Gorengnya!" ujar temannya itu yang berniat mengejar Elsword, tapi malangnya malah ditahan sama ibu kantin. Sungguh malang nasibmu, karakter tanpa nama.

* * *

**Rumah Elsword**

**Normal POV**

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

"Kak! Kakak!" ujar Elsword, buru-buru melepas sepatunya. Segera Elsword berlari ke kamar kakaknya dan mendapati Elesis di kursi rodanya…dalam kondisi yang baik-baik saja. Elsword menatap kakaknya bingung.

"Ah, akhirnya kau sampai! Darurat nih, sana bikin makan siang, sebentar lagi Event Elrios Online mau mulai!" ucap kakaknya dengan tampang tidak bersalah. Elsword menatap kakaknya tidak percaya. Ia menggenggam ponselnya dengan kuat hingga membuat tangannya memerah.

"Kak…jangan main-main kak…kupikir ada apa-apa pas kau telpon tadi…" gumam Elsword perlahan. Elesis menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Kenapa? Kau khawatir denganku? Memangnya kau pikir siapa kakakmu ini?" ucap Elesis, masih dengan gaya bicara khasnya.

"Itu dulu! Sebelum kakak jadi seperti ini!" Elsword berteriak sambil menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan kakaknya. Seluruh badannya bergetar.

Elesis menghela napasnya sambil tersenyum. Ia mendekati Elsword menggunakan kursi rodanya. Saat ia sudah berada di dekat adiknya itu, Elesis menepuk pelan kepala Elsword.

"Maafkan aku, aku gak akan melakukannya lagi," ucap Elesis pelan. Elsword menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan sendu.

Sebagai satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki, Elsword sangat menyayangi kakaknya ini. Di malam natal 3 tahun yang lalu, sebuah kecelakaan merengut kedua orang tua Elesis dan Elsword, dan kecelakaan ini memberikan dampak lain bagi Elesis.

Dulu, sebelum Elesis menggunakan kursi roda untuk bergerak, ia adalah seorang juara Internasional Kendo. Namun karena kecelakaan yang ia alami bersama keluarganya 3 tahun lalu membuatnya kehilangan kedua kakinya. Elesis sempat depresi sehingga Elsword berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat kakaknya seperti dulu lagi.

Saat itulah Elsword menemukan Elrios Online. Dalam game ini, untuk kedua kalinya, Elesis dapat berjalan dengan kedua kakinya sendiri – tentunya hanya di dalam game itu. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Elsword sangat menyukai game itu. Game itu memberikan kakaknya sepasang kaki baru, meskipun hanya bisa ia gunakan di dalam game.

Setelah itu, semangat hidup Elesis kembali lagi, dan saat ini ia bekerja sebagai komentator olahraga, khususnya Kendo. Sekarang mereka hidup dengan menggunakan uang peninggalan kedua orang tua mereka – yang tentunya tidak sedikit jumlahnya – juga penghasilan kakaknya, meskipun diam-diam Elsword juga kerja sambilan di sebuah toko swalayan.

Elsword memalingkan mukanya kemudian mengusap kedua matanya.

"Ugh…ada debu masuk mataku," gumamnya membuat Elesis menyeringai.

"Hee? Apa yang kulihat itu? Elsword, adikku yang bandel itu, menangis? Tak kusangka kau sudah mengidap Sister-Complex," ucap Elesis membuat wajah Elsword memerah.

"B-berisik! Aku mau buat makan siang dulu!"

* * *

**Beberapa Menit Kemudian…**

"Bahan makanan kita udah kurang tuh, jadinya aku Cuma bisa bikin nasi kare," ucap Elsword sambil mendorong kursi roda kakaknya menuju dapur.

"Ya udah, nanti tolong pergi belanja ya," ucap Elesis sambil menghirup aroma khas kare buatan Elsword. Karena tinggi meja dan kursi roda yang agak berbeda, Elsword mengangkat kakaknya Bridal-Style dan menempatkannya di kursi makan sehingga ia bisa mengambil peralatan makan miliknya yang ada di atas meja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Event hari ini apaan?" tanya Elsword, memberikan sepiring nasi kare pada kakaknya.

"_Random Teleport_, tiap pemain akan dipindahkan ke berbagai tempat di Elrios, tidak peduli level-mu sudah sesuai dengan tempat itu atau tidak, ini sekaligus menandai bahwa masa Beta-Testing sudah selesai," ucap Elesis, kini sibuk berkutat dengan makanannya. Elsword manggut-manggut.

"Jam berapa mulainya?" tanya Elsword lagi. Elesis membuka Smartphone-nya dan berkali-kali menggeser menu yang muncul di gadget itu.

"Hm…jam 7 nanti, jadi masih 1 jam lagi. Ah, Opening Ceremony-nya di Elder Village, Ok?" jawab Elesis, kemudian melanjutkan makannya yang sempat terhenti barusan.

"Well, sekarang aku akan segera Login. Kalau kau juga mau Login, setelah belanja nanti yah?" pinta Elesis, yang piringnya tiba-tiba sudah bersih. Elsword sweatdrop melihat kemampuan makan kakaknya ini. Cepat banget, Itu lapar atau doyan?

Elsword menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah memberikan sejumlah uang pada Elsword, Elesis segera membawa kursi rodanya menuju kamar. Saait itu, mereka berdua tidak sadar, bahwa apabila mereka memasuki game itu, mereka berdua tidak akan kembali ke dunia nyata untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

* * *

**-Skip Time-**

Klek! Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Elsword yang membawa enam kantong belanja besar hingga menutupi pandangannya.

"Ugh…daftar belanja dari kakak kepanjangan," gerutu Elsword, dengan susah payah berjalan menuju dapur untuk meletakkan semua belanjaannya. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya ia berhasil juga membawa semua barang belanjaannya itu ke dapur.

"Hah…berhasil juga," ucap Elsword, dengan gontai berjalan menuju ruang tamu kemudian menghidupkan pendingin udara yang ada di situ. Elsword kemudian menghidupkan TV dan mulai menggonta-ganti channel-nya.

Tak lama, sebuah berita menangkap perhatian Elsword.

"_Sekilas Info, VRMMORPG, Elrios Online, baru saja mengalami sebuah System Crash. Pihak developer mengatakkan bahwa tiap pemain tidak bisa Log Out sebelum masalahnya selesai,"_

Elsword menyeringai. Ia berencana mengejek kakaknya apabila ia sudah Log Out nanti. Namun, kata-kata berikutnya yang dikatakan oleh Host berita tersebut membuat Elsword mematung.

"_Selain itu, dikabarkan bahwa apabila pemain yang Login mati di Dungeon, maka NerveGear dengan otomatis akan memancarkan gelombang Microwave yang kemudian akan memanggang otak pemain dan menyebabkan kematian,"_

Dengan segera, Elsword berlari menuju kamar kakaknya. Ia mendapati kakaknya tengah berbaring di kasurnya dengan sebuah benda mirip helm berwarna putih terpasang di kepalanya. Benda itu adalah NerveGear, Hardware khusus untuk menikmati dunia Elrios Online.

Benda itu mengirimkan data informasi si pengguna ke Main System Elrios Online sehingga mereka bisa 'masuk' ke dalam permainan tersebut, NerveGear juga berfungsi sebagai perantara untuk menstimulasi kerja otak dalam mengatur gerakan di dalam permainan tersebut.

Dengan segera Elsword berlari mendekati kakaknya dan berniat melepaskan benda itu. Tapi, belum sempat tangannya menyentuh NerveGear kakaknya, ia terhenti saat mendengar peringatan dari host berita malam yang tengah ia tonton itu.

"_Kami diminta oleh pihak developer untuk mengatakan bahwa melepas NerveGear secara manual bisa berdampak fatal, karena apabila sambungan internet NerveGear terputus saat dilepas secara manual, maka NerveGear akan memancarkan gelombang Microwave juga,"_

Elsword menatap TV itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia hanya mencemaskan satu hal saat ini, yaitu apabila seorang pemain mati di dalam game, maka ia juga akan mati di dunia nyata.

'_Level kakak masih rendah, itu artinya kekuatan serangnya masih lemah, dan apabila event Random Teleport diberlakukan, bisa-bisa kakak terkirim ke dungeon yang level-nya lebih tinggi darinya,' _pikir Elsword sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Pikiran untuk ikut masuk ke dalam Elrios Online sempat terbesit di pikirannya. Tapi, kalau dia juga ikut masuk ke dalam game itu, siapa yang akan menjaga kakaknya? Seakan menjawab pertanyaan Elsword, tiba-tiba sebuah tulisan dengan sebuah nomor telepon muncul di layar TV yang tepat ada di seberang kamar kakaknya.

"_Untuk memastikan kondisi pemain tetap baik-baik saja, Seiker Company telah menyediakan fasilitas khusus perawatan pemain Elrios Online. Informasi lebih lanjut, silahkan telepon nomor di layar kaca anda,"_

Elsword terdiam. Ia menimbang-nimbang segala kemungkinan yang ada. Nomor telepon itu hanya akan ada selama 2 menit di layar TV-nya, dan Event Random Teleport akan dimulai 4 menit lagi. Setelah ia membulatkan tekadnya, ia membuka ponselnya kemudian men-dial nomor yang ia lihat di layar TV tadi.

"_Seiker Company, tolong sebutkan alamat anda,"_

Mesin penjawab otomatis perusahan Seiker terdengar dari seberang telepon itu. Elsword membuka mulutnya, kemudian ia tutup kembali. Setelah sepuluh detik penuh ia terdiam, akhirnya pemuda berambut jabrik merah itu membuka kembali mulutnya.

"….Kanavan Street, nomor 1…"

"_Ada berapa jumlah Elscout disana?"_

Elsword mengenali istilah itu. Elscout adalah sebutan untuk pemain Elrios Online. Elsword menarik napasnya kemudian ia keluarkan perlahan melalui mulutnya.

"Dua orang,"

Setelah mengatakkan itu, Elsword menutup telepon genggamnya kemudian segera berlari ke kamarnya. Ia segera menghidupkan Hardware komputer miliknya yang kemudian ia hubungkan dengan NerveGear miliknya melalui USB.

Setelah sambungan internet lancar, ia segera mengaktifkan data Elrios Online. Ia menghela napas. Ia merasa sedikit takut, namun ia akan merasa lebih takut lagi apabila ia kehilangan kakaknya hanya karena game online.

Tanpa ragu, ia memakai NerveGear-nya kemudian berbaring di kasurnya. Ia sudah membiarkan pintu rumahnya tidak terkunci agar orang-orang Seiker Company bisa masuk dan membawa kakaknya juga dirinya ke fasilitas khusus itu.

Satu helaan napas lagi, Elsword kemudian mengucapkan kata kunci untuk memasuki game itu.

"Link," ucapnya menggantung. Ia menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia melakukan ini demi kakaknya. Persiapan mental terakhir sudah usai. Tak lama kemudian, ia dapat mendengar suara ambulan di depan rumahnya. Tersenyum puas, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Start,"

Hal terakhir yang dapat dilihat Elsword sebelum pandangannya di penuhi oleh kumpulan kode binari adalah wajah orang-orang asing dengan pakaian serba putih ala dokter yang memanggil-manggil dirinya.

* * *

**-Inside the game-**

Pandangan Elsword yang awalnya di penuhi kode-kode binari kini mulai berganti dengan pemandangan sebuah patung yang mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas di sebuah pusat kota.

"Aku kembali lagi…ke dunia ini," gumam Elsword yang saat ini sudah berganti penampilan.

Kini ia memakai seragam berwarna merah bergaris dengan kerah tinggi, bagian lengannya panjang, memakai pelindung bahu di sebelah kanan, memakai sepasang sarung tangan berwarna hitam, memakai celana putih pendek, dan membawa sebuah Great-Sword dipunggungnya.

Saat ini, di pusat Elder Village, Elsword dapat melihat banyak sekali pemain yang sudah berkumpul disana. Elsword berasumsi bahwa semua pemain ini berkumpul disini karena event yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai, namun seluruh hipotesa-nya terbukti salah. Dari sekian banyak pemain yang ada disitu, tidak ada satupun yang terlihat senang atau bersemangat. Bahkan, ia hanya bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan frustasi dari beberapa pemain yang ada di dekatnya.

"Ini omong kosong! Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

"Setelah ini aku ada rapat!"

"Jangan bercanda! Keluarkan kami dari sini!"

"Kerjaan Game Master apaan sih?! Cepat perbaiki game ini dan munculkan tombol Log Out kami!"

Elsword bingung mendengar perkataan orang itu. Dengan segera, Elsword mengayunkan tangan kanannya di udara dan memunculkan sebuah Panel Menu.

* * *

**-Equipment-**

**-Inventory-**

**-Status-**

**-Skill-**

**-PM-**

**-…-**

* * *

Benar saja, Ia mencari tombol 'Log Out' namun tombol itu menghilang seakan-akan tidak pernah ada di situ sebelumnya. Elsword yakin betul setelah Tab PM, dibawahnya ada tombol Log Out.

'_Jadi…benar-benar tidak bisa keluar, yah?'_ batin Elsword yang kemudian menutup kembali Panel Menu-nya.

Tak lama, ia merasa dirinya tertarik secara paksa kebelakang oleh seseorang. Orang itu melempar Elsword, membuat remaja laki-laki itu terjerembap. Menolehkan kepalanya, Elsword menemukan Elesis dengan pakaian ala Velder Knight berdiri di hadapannya sambil bercacak pinggang.

"Elsword! Kenapa kau masuk kemari?! Sudah ada peringatan dari TV, kan?!"

Elsword berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku juga gak mau masuk, aku mau mengejekmu malah, tapi tampaknya situasi di sini mulai kacau,"

Elesis mengucek-ucek rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi setelah mendengar jawaban Elsword.

"Kau pasti sudah mengetahui kalau Tombol Log Out hilang dan bisa saja kita tidak akan bisa keluar selamanya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku: kenapa kau masuk KEMARI?" ucap Elesis penuh penekanan, terutama di bagian akhir. Elsword mengusap belakang kepalanya seolah tak peduli.

"Kurasa insting Sister Complex-ku bereaksi dan memerintahkan aku untuk masuk kemari," jawab Elsword acuh tak acuh.

"Lagipula, tidak bisa keluar dari game ini hanya sebagian kecil dari masalah yang sebenarnya," sambung Elsword dengan wajah serius. Elesis menatap adiknya bingung.

"Memangnya apa yang lebih buruk dari itu?"

Seakan menjawab pertanyaan Elesis, sesuatu muncul di langit Elder – beberapa huruf yang menyusun sebuah tulisan ALERT. Tulisan itu berkedip beberapa kali kemudian menyebar ke seluruh langit Elder. Tempat itu menjadi berwarna merah pekat, mirip seperti darah. Tak lama kemudian, dilangit Elder, tampak muncul semacam cairan kental berwarna merah yang membentuk sebuah sosok dengan penutup kepala.

"**Selamat datang, para Elscout, di Elrios Online,"**

Semua pemain yang ada disitu berbicara satu sama lain, menanyakan apakah itu Game Master dari Elrios Online. Mereka juga tidak mengetahui apakah si Game Master laki-laki atau perempuan, dikarenakan suaranya yang tercampur menjadi satu antara suara laki-laki dengan suara perempuan.

"**Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, tombol Log Out di Menu kalian menghilang. Hal Ini akan kutegaskan: hilangnya tombol Log Out bukanlah akibat dari System Crash ataupun bagian dari sebuah Event, namun ini adalah fitur utama Elrios Online,"**

"**Apabila kalian mati di dalam Dungeon atau di luar Safe Zone, maka NerveGear di kepala kalian akan mengirimkan gelombang microvae dan dengan sekejap akan menghancurkan isi kepala kalian,"**

Suasana menjadi gaduh. Di satu sisi, banyak yang memaki-maki 'Game Master' itu. Sedangkan di sisi lain, banyak yang nampak shock hingga tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya ada yang tidak percaya dengan kata-kata 'Game Master' itu dan menganggap ini semua hanyalah bagian dari Opening Ceremony-nya.

Saat itulah 'Game Master' itu memunculkan beberapa layar besar yang menampakkan berita dari berbagai penjuru bumi tentang insiden yang baru saja di mulai ini. Seluruh media elektronik di dunia menunjukkan keadaan di dunia nyata dimana banyak pemain Elrios Online tewas dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

"**Inilah yang akan terjadi pada kalian apabila kalian masih menganggap ini Cuma sebuah permainan. Para orang tua yang mengabaikan peringatan agar tidak melepaskan NerveGear secara manual juga menyebabkan kematian beberapa pemain Elrios Online ini,"** ucap sang 'Game Master' yang kemudian melenyapkan semua layar tadi.

"**Dengan ini, masa Beta-Testing sudah selesai…Event Random Teleport akan di mulai dalam 10 detik lagi, semoga berhasil,"**

Setelah itu, sosok 'Game Master' menghilang bersamaan dengan kembalinya langit cerah Elder Village. Sesaat kemudian, suasana Elder Village menjadi sepi. Namun tanpa menunggu lama, semuanya kembali gaduh, bahkan ada beberapa diantaranya yang mulai menangis.

Melihat ini semua membuat Elsword gemetaran. Ia menundukkan kepalanya agar tidak melihat segala kejadian di depannya. Namun keputusan Elsword itu membuatnya menyadari sesuatu: di tanah tempat ia berpijak terdapat sebuah Teleport Circle.

"Sial!" ujar Elsword yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada kakaknya. Dengan segera, Elsword mengulurkan sebelah tangannya agar ia dapat meraih kakaknya. Elesis juga mulai mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Elsword.

Saat Elsword hampir berhasil menggenggam tangan kakaknya, ia sudah terkirim secara paksa ke tempat lain.

"Kakak!"

* * *

**-Ruben Village-**

Elsword membuka lagi kedua matanya yang sempat diterangi oleh cahaya putih dari efek Teleportasi tadi. Sedetik yang lalu, ia ada di Elder, dan sekarang ia sudah ada di Ruben Village. Dengan segera, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah tempat itu untuk mencari sosok kakaknya, namun hal itu tidak membuahkan hasil.

Ia saat ini berdiri di depan El-Search Party Headquarter dengan beberapa pemain yang tampak cukup lega karena mereka terkirim ke tempat dengan level monster yang masih rendah dan mudah di kalahkan. Tidak ada satupun wajah yang ia kenal.

Elsword mulai panik. Kemana kakaknya terkirim? Dimana dia saat ini? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Semua pertanyaan itu berkumpul di kepala Elsword hingga ia merasa mual. Rasa takut mulai menjalari tiap sistem di tubuhnya.

Elsword benar-benar merasa takut saat ini…ia takut kehilangan kakaknya. Tak lama, sebuah tulisan muncul tepat di hadapannya.

* * *

**You've Got A Mail From Elesis!**

* * *

Melihat siapa pengirim pesan itu, Elsword dengan segera membuka pesan itu dengan cara menyentuh tulisan tadi kemudian membaca isinya:

* * *

**Sender: **Elesis

**Subject: **(None)

**Item: **(None)

Elsword! Kau baik-baik saja? Sekarang kau ada dimana? Aku saat ini kurang yakin dimana aku saat ini. Namun ada satu hal yang pasti, Nampaknya setelah aku mengirim surat ini, kontak kita akan terputus. Aku tadi mendapat informasi kalau tempatku saat ini adalah Presence Nullified Area, jadi keberadaanku dan pemain lain yang ada disini akan dihapuskan selama kami semua masih ada di tempat ini. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku yakin kita pasti bertemu lagi. Apabila saat itu tiba, aku harap kau sudah lebih kuat Els. Aku juga akan lebih kuat dari sekarang, so Good Luck, Lil' Brother.

* * *

Elsword terdiam sebentar, kemudian menghela napasnya sambil menyeringai.

"Hah…kakak bodoh…meskipun tidak semuanya, dimana-mana perempuan itu memperhatikan penampilan, bukannya kekuatan, dasar…" gumamnya. Ia kemudian menutup Tab pesan tadi lalu berjalan menuju Field di dekat Ruben Village. Baru saja ia menginjakkan kakinya di field itu, Bandit, Wild Phoru, dan Tree Knight menyerangnya.

Elsword menggenggam pedangnya dengan kedua tangannya dan hanya Dengan sekali tebasan, ketiga monster itu kehilangan seluruh Health Point mereka dan menghilang menjadi sekumpulan EXP berbentuk cahaya yang memasuki tubuh Elsword.

Ia menyandang pedangnya yang kelewat besar itu di bahu kanannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Lihat saja kak, aku akan lebih kuat agar suatu saat nanti, aku bisa bertemu dengan kakak lagi!"

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Hazu:** Fyuuh~ capek juga nih nyelesain cerita yang ini, padahal cerita saya yang "System: Over-Drive" saja belum juga dilanjutin -.-a

Anyway, I hope this story will make you entertained enough, cuz' I really like SAO! And I think, Elsword is the real life version of SAO X3

Sebelum saya menutup cerita, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan…NPC pemimpin Elsearch Party di Ruben itu siapa sih namanya? Tolong beritahu dong, saya lupa. Soalnya, di chapter berikutnya dia itu punya peran penting -.-a

Trus, Drones-nya Eve, yang warna putih itu Moby atau Remy yah? Saya suka ketuker.

Ah, kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan untuk membuat cerita ini lebih baik. Sekali lagi saya tegaskan, cerita ini TIDAK akan mengikuti SEMUA plot SAO, hanya beberapa saja yang akan saya pakai, sisanya tentu saja mengikuti Plot-line cerita Elsword. trus, buat "System: Over-Drive" mungkin akan saya update minggu depan.

Sekian dari saya, Kritik, Saran, dan Review sangat dinantikan. Sampai juma di chapter berikutnya!

Shirokawa Hazuki,

Log Out


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsword Art Online: Elrios Online**

* * *

**Hazu**: dun dun dun~ chapie 2 muncul! Terima kasih untuk para reader dan author yang telah membaca cerita ini juga yang telah memberikan saya semangat untuk ngelanjutin cerita ini! Ah, special thank's to Orithia Windbell karena sudah membantu saya mengingat Lowe! Nah…setelah mengingat nama NPC Elsearch Party…sekarang saya lupa dengan nama Merchant yang biasanya ada dekat NPC Henir Time and Space, Glaive! #badum tss

Itu lho, NPC perempuan yang punya aura keibuan itu. Mohon bantuannya untuk mengingatkan saya, Minna-san! #bow

Anyway, this is the second chapter of EAO, and from all of the positive reponses, I decided this is the right time to updating this story. Without any random rant from me, let's go to the story! (Review Replies Corner ada di bawah :3)

BTW, di Chapter ini, kelakuan Elsword jadi seperti Lord Knight: kalem, leader-like, and so on. Jadi, bukan artinya OOC, melainkan saya Cuma ngikutin sifatnya Lord Knight. Juga, kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya tentang Awakening para Karakter Elsword, mereka bisa menggunakan itu hanya saat melawan Boss atau saat sedang PvP.

Ah, tambahan. Meskipun chapter lalu menyinggung tentang "Penutupan Masa Beta-Testing", tapi Elsword itu bukanlah Beta-Tester, hanya Elesis yang mengikuti masa itu.

* * *

**-Chapter 2: Unexpected Enemy-**

* * *

Sudah tiga bulan sejak insiden Elrios Online dimulai. Di minggu-minggu awal insiden itu, banyak sekali berita tentang banyaknya kematian Elscout. Namun, dari banyaknya korban yang tewas, kebanyakan dari mereka mati karena bunuh diri ketimbang mati saat sedang melakukan perburuan di dungeon.

Jumlah Elscout yang semula berjumlah dua ribu orang lebih, kini hanya sebanyak seribu dua ratus lebih yang masih tersisa. Para Elscout yang masih tersisa ini berpendapat bahwa bunuh diri sama sekali tidak akan menyelesaikan permainan ini, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kehidupan mereka dan bertahan hidup sekuat tenaga mereka.

Seminggu yang lalu, para Elscout telah menemukan Boss Room terakhir dari Ruben Village. Mereka semua sudah lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk mengalahkan Boss ini kemudian bergerak menuju Elder.

Di Banthus's Cave, mereka semua berhasil mengalahkan sang Boss dan menerima hak untuk lanjut ke tempat berikutnya. Sayangnya, sesuatu terjadi. Meskipun mereka sudah mengalahkan Boss para bandit, Banthus, mereka belum bisa memasuki tempat yang berikutnya.

Alasannya? Tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui mengapa mereka belum bisa berpindah ke tempat yang baru. Mereka semua berasumsi bahwa sistem Elrios Online sedang menjalankan sebuah Maintenance System, sehingga tiap Quest yang dijalankan mengalami 'Lagger'.

Sementara yang lain berpikiran seperti itu, Elsword memiliki pendapat lain. Ia berpendapat bahwa Banthus bukanlah Boss terakhir yang ada di Ruben…coret itu, Elsword berpendapat bahwa bukan HANYA Banthus Boss terakhir yang MUNCUL di Ruben.

Seminggu sejak perburuannya bersama Elscout yang lain meninggalkan tanda tanya besar pada dirinya. Saat ia melawan Boss 'Terakhir' Ruben itu, ia merasa bahwa Banthus tidaklah terlalu kuat. Well, kemampuannya untuk beregenerasi sedikit atau memanggil Bandit-Bandit lainnya untuk membantunya juga jangkauan serang pedang miliknya memang merepotkan, tapi tidak sesulit itu untuk mengalahkannya. Bahkan, ia hanya punya satu Health Bar, menambah kesan bahwa ia sebenarnya hanya termasuk dalam kategori Mini-Boss.

Elsword ingin memperingatkan para Elscout lainnya untuk tetap bersiaga, namun saat ia melihat wajah puas mereka, ia merasa tidak tega. Faktanya, para Elscout yang terkirim ke Ruben pada saat Event Random Teleport itu kebanyakan adalah Newbie, orang-orang yang baru pertama kali merasakan sensasi bertarung di Elrios Online, sedangkan Elsword, meskipun bukan Beta-Tester, ia sudah terbiasa memainkan permainan ini berkat bimbingan kakaknya dan seseorang bernama Raven, namun cerita itu akan kita bahas di lain waktu.

Anyway, Meski ia menganggap Banthus itu mudah untuk dikalahkan, tapi bagi para pemain Newbie yang baru pertama kali memainkan Online Game menggunakan NerveGear menganggap mengalahkan Banthus sudah terhitung mengalahkan sepasukan Bandit sendirian.

Ini menunjukkan seberapa jauh perbedaan antara para Newbie dan seseorang yang lebih berpengalaman yang setingkat dengan Beta-Tester di dalam Elrios Online. Akhirnya, karena ia tidak mau meruntuhkan kebahagiaan pemain lain, Elsword memutuskan untuk menyimpan itu semua untuk dirinya sendiri dan berharap dugaannya itu salah.

Setelah satu minggu tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun tentang mengapa mereka semua belum bisa bergerak menuju Elder, Elsword memutuskan untuk menjalankan quest-quest kecil di Ruben untuk mengisi waktu dan mengumpulkan Supportive Item untuk berjaga-jaga.

Seperti hari-hari yang lainnya, Elsword saat ini berjalan melewati sebuah jembatan kecil di tengah Ruben Village untuk menatap El-Tree yang menjulang tinggi di dekat desa itu. Tumbuhan (benda?) itu adalah sumber kehidupan dan kekuatan bagi tiap mahluk di Elrios Online.

Banthus beberapa kali mencoba mencuri Elshard – batu mulia yang berisikan kekuatan murni El-Tree yang biasanya berkaitan dengan beberapa elemen alam dasar di Elrios Online – dari pohon tersebut. Belakangan diketahui, bahwa apabila Elshard menghilang dari Elrios Online, atau dikuasai oleh kekuatan gelap, maka semua Elscout akan mati. Untuk menanggulangi hal itu, Elsword sempat berbincang dengan salah satu Elscout yang ada disitu untuk membentuk sebuah tim untuk bergerak atas nama Elsearch Party.

Tugas utama dari tim tersebut adalah melindungi, mencari, dan merebut Elshard yang selalu menjadi incaran Boss para Bandit itu. Dan saat ini, Elsword sedang dalam perjalanannya kembali menuju Elsearch Party Headquarter yang berada di ujung Ruben Village.

Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya di depan Elsearch Party Headquarter, ia langsung di sapa oleh pemimpinnya. Pemimpin Elsearch Party itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang tampak berusia 20-an (nampaknya anak kuliahan) dan memakai seragam yang sama seperti yang dikenakan Elsword.

"Yo! Elsword! Baru menyelesaikan misimu?" tanya pemimpin Elsearch itu. Elsword menancapkan pedangnya di tanah sambil mengusap keningnya.

"Yup, berdiam diri terus dan berharap sistem game ini selesai diperbaiki bukanlah gayaku, kau tahu?" jawab Elsword. Pemuda berambut jabrik merah itu kemudian men-death glare si pemimpin Elsearch dengan tajam.

"Lagian, kerjaanmu seharian apa saja sih, Lowe? Dari kemarin sekawanan Wild Phoru mendatangi El-Tree terus, lalu para Bandit juga masih berkeliaran di sekitar desa," komentar Elsword sambil bersidakep sementara pemimpin Elsearch – yang diketahui bernama Lowe itu hanya bisa tertawa gugup.

"Ahahaha, gitu yah? Susah banget sih jadi pemimpin Elsearch Party ini," ucapnya sambil tertawa garing, namun dengan sekejap berubah menjadi serius.

"Tapi ini semua sudah di luar kendaliku. Jumlah Bandit, Wild Phoru, dan Tree Knight akhir-akhir ini meningkat jumlahnya. Mereka juga mulai menerobos batas antar-dungeon dan mereka bergerak secara berkelompok. Aku sudah mengirimkan para tracker untuk menyelidiki apa penyebabnya, namun sampai saat ini, mereka belum kembali juga,"

Sangat jelas Elsword kaget mendengar ini. Di Elrios Online, ia tidak hanya tahu cara memainkannya, namun juga mengetahui setiap seluk-beluk sistem Elrios Online. Dan yang ia ketahui, tiap monster yang ada di dungeon tidak bisa melewati batas antar-dungeon.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Elsword, Lowe menancapkan pedang miliknya kemudian duduk bersandar di pedangnya itu. Sambil mengucek rambutnya, ia mengungkapkan apa yang saat ini tengah Elsword pikirkan.

"Nampaknya dugaanmu benar, tentang Boss lain selain Banthus, yang mungkin saja penyebab dari semua fenomena aneh ini,"

Kalaupun ada dugaan lain tentang mengapa semua monster itu melewati batas antar-dungeon, Elsword tidak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan tentang Boss lainnya yang menjadi penyebab semua keabnormalitasan ini.

Saat itulah, sebuah teriakan membuat Elsword kali ini benar-benar yakin bahwa kemungkinan terburuk dalam benaknya benar-benar terjadi.

"L-Lowe!" teriak seorang anggota Elsearch Party sambil menyeret pedangnya sebelah tangan. Darah mengucur dari kepalanya dan Elsword dapat melihat Health Point orang itu sudah mencapai area merah.

Orang itu terjatuh tepat di depan Lowe, yang dengan segera mengeluarkan sebuah Health Potion. Belum sempat Lowe memberikan Potion itu, orang itu menggenggam tangannya yang menggenggam Potion tadi dengan tangan bergetar sekaligus memberikan sehelai potongan kain pada Lowe yang terlihat familiar di mata Elsword.

"Banthus…dia kembali…" gumamnya dengan suara bergetar, membuat mata Elsword melebar.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Lebih baik kau minum ini dulu sebelum…" sekali lagi, perkataan Lowe dipotong orang itu.

"Ada demon…di hutan dekat Ruben…seperti serigala…" saat menyelesaikan perkataan itu, orang tersebut terbakar api biru kemudian menghilang menjadi sekumpulan partikel data. Lowe segera memukulkan tinjunya ke tanah dengan frustasi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?"

* * *

**-Elsearch Headquarter's Meeting Room-**

"Hari ini, kami mendapat kabar bahwa Banthus muncul kembali," ucap Lowe tanpa basa-basi sedikitpun. Seluruh anggota Elsearch lainnya yang menghadiri rapat itu langsung berbisik satu sama lain. Salah satu dari mereka menganggkat tangannya.

"Bukannya Banthus itu Boss Bandit yang sudah kita bunuh beberapa waktu yang lalu? Seharusnya ia sudah mati, bukan?"

Lowe mengangguk, kemudian memberikan isyarat pada Elsword untuk memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut. Elsword mengangguk.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, meski kita sudah membunuh Banthus beberapa waktu yang lalu, kita sampai saat ini belum bisa membuka jalan menuju Elder. Mungkin kalian semua beranggapan ini hanyalah maintenance biasa dari Elrios Online, namun sebenarnya ada penyebab lainnya," ucapan Elsword menggantung.

Ia sebenarnya tidak mau memberitahukan hal ini pada Elscout lainnya, namun sudah tidak ada pilihan lain lagi. Menatap tajam tiap Elscout disitu, ia mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Nampaknya, selain munculnya kembali Banthus, ada satu karakter Boss lagi yang harus kita kalahkan sebelum bisa keluar dari Ruben,"

Dan dengan sekejap, ruangan yang tadinya sunyi itu mulai dipenuhi dengan komentar-komentar protes tentang pendapat Elsword.

"Jangan bercanda! Mengalahkan Banthus saja susah payah, sekarang kau mengatakan kami harus melawan Boss yang lain?!"

"Apa maksud kalian dengan Banthus kembali?!"

Lowe mengangkat kedua tangannya, meminta para Elscout itu untuk diam. Setelah semuanya berhenti berbicara, Lowe mulai angkat bicara lagi.

"Soal Boss lain yang harus kita kalahkan itu memang masih belum terbukti kebenarannya, namun tentang munculnya Banthus nampaknya bukan hanya omong kosong belaka," ucap Lowe sambil mengeluarkan sepotong kain yang disinyalir berasal dari pakaian Banthus.

"Salah satu anggota kita kembali membawa ini pagi ini dan ia bersaksi bahwa Banthus kembali," lanjut Lowe yang meletakkan potongan kain itu di atas mejanya. Para Elscout yang berkumpul disitu mulai melemparkan komentar-komentar yang meminta bukti keaslian benda itu.

"Dimana anggota kita yang bertemu Banthus itu?" tanya salah satu anggota Elsearch itu tiba-tiba, membuat ekspresi wajah Lowe dan Elsword berubah.

"…dia mati," jawab Lowe yang kemudian menggenggam erat kepalan tangannya dengan kuat. Seluruh ruangan itu kembali hening saat mendengar kabar ini. Sejauh ini, belum pernah ada satupun anggota Elsearch yang mati. Hal ini dapat dipastikan bahwa yang ditemui anggota mereka yang kurang beruntung itu adalah, tidak diragukan lagi, Banthus.

"Karena itulah, aku dan Lowe mengambil keputusan bahwa kita harus membentuk tiga grup. Grup pertama bertugas menjaga El-Tree, karena pohon itu adalah sasaran utama Banthus. Grup dua berjaga di Ruben dan bertugas sebagai tenaga tambahan bila diperlukan. Grup tiga bertugas untuk mencari keberadaan Banthus di hutan dekat sini. Khusus grup tiga, pencarian di lakukan dengan berpencar. Apabila kalian menemukan Banthus, jangan dilawan, namun segeralah kembali, laporkan, kemudian bawa anggota lainnya sebanyak mungkin untuk menyergapnya. Apa kalian mengerti?"

Seluruh anggota Elsearch yang ada disitu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, perburuan di mulai jam 3 sore ini. Sampai saat itu, semuanya bubar dan persiapkan diri kalian!"

* * *

**-Skip Time-**

Jam berdentang 3 kali, menandakan waktu yang ditentukan untuk memulai rencana sudah tiba. Di grup 3, tampak Elsword yang sibuk memeriksa Equipment juga Inventory-nya dan memeriksa jumlah Health Potion miliknya. Ia menyiapkan semua itu bukan dalam rangka persiapan menghadapi Banthus, namun Ia menyiapkan itu semua sebagai persiapan kalau-kalau hepotesa-nya benar.

'_Untung selama ini aku menjalankan Side Quest,'_ gumamnya dalam hati saat melihat jumlah Health dan Mana Potion miliknya yang selangit. Sebagai pemimpin dari grup 3, Elsword menepukkan tangannya beberapa kali sesudah memerika Itemnya untuk menarik perhatian anggota grup 3 lainnya.

"Tentu kalian masih ingat tugas kita bukan? Sekarang aku mau kalian membentuk beberapa grup yang terdiri dari dua orang," ucap Elsword dan dengan segera, para Elsearch itu mulai mencari partner mereka. Setelah selesai, semuanya menyadari kalau hanya Elsword yang tidak memiliki Partner.

"Um…bagaimana denganmu, Leader?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Elsword mengangkat pedangnya kemudian menyandang senjatanya itu di bahu kanannya sambil melangkah pergi masuk menuju hutan.

"Aku akan berjalan sendiri," jawabnya tenang. Belum ada lima langkah memasuki hutan itu, sebuah tulisan muncul tepat di depan Elsword, begitu juga dengan para Elsearch lainnya.

* * *

**You've Got A Mail From Lowe!**

* * *

Elsword menekan tulisan itu kemudian membaca isinya:

* * *

**Sender:** Lowe

**Subject:** Emergency!

**Item:** (None)

Perhatian kepada seluruh Elsearch Party! El-Shard telah dicuri dari tempatnya! Seperti informasi yang kita dapatkan, Banthus-lah dalang dari semua ini. Seluruh Elsearch diharapkan bersiaga terhadap keadaan sekitar! Grup 1 sudah dikirim untuk membantu pencarian dan aku akan turun tangan secara langsung. Misi kita bertambah satu: temukan Banthus dan kelompoknya kemudian rebut kembali Elshard!

* * *

Elsword menutup Tab pesan itu sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Kerjaan nambah terus nih,"

* * *

**-Few Minutes Later-**

"Sword Skill: Mega Slash!" ujar Elsword, melancarkan salah satu serangannya pada sekumpulan Wild Phoru yang sedari tadi melemparinya dengan berbagai macam benda. Dimulai dari ranting sampai panci penggorengan mendarat di kepala Elsword.

Selesai mengahajar para Phoru itu, Elsword mengukir tanda 'X' di salah satu pohon disitu. Memutar pedangnya beberapa kali, Elsword kembali menyandang senjatanya itu di bahu kanannya.

"Disini juga tidak ada," gumamnya sambil berjalan pergi. Ini sudah bagian kelima dari hutan tempat pencariannya dan ia masih belum menemukan sedikitpun tanda-tanda dari Banthus. Ia melirik sudut kanan atas dari panel statusnya dan melihat Stamina miliknya tersisa 20 persen.

Tepat saat ia mengecek kondisi stamina-nya, Elsword mendengar suara langkah kaki juga suara para Bandit yang biasanya ia hadapi berasal dari jalan di depannya. Tanpa memperdulikan kondisi Staminanya, Elsword berlari menuju sumber suara itu.

Benar saja, di sebuah tempat terbuka di hutan itu, tampak sekumpulan Bandit yang mengikuti seorang pria bertubuh kekar dengan mata sebelah kanan terluka, sedang tertawa sambil membawa sebuah kantong besar yang tampaknya berisi Elshard.

"Hahaha! Mudah sekali mengambil Elshard dari desa itu! Dasar orang-orang bodoh!" ujar Banthus. Meskipun dia hanya karakter NPC, dia tetap memiliki kepribadian sendiri layaknya manusia asli.

Banthus mengangkat kantong yang ia genggam tadi setinggi matanya sambil menyeringai.

"Hanya untuk melindungi benda ini, mereka sampai mau mati ditanganku! Atau jangan-jangan, mereka itu terlalu bodoh karena berani menentangku? Yang manapun juga, mereka itu benar-benar bodoh," ucap Banthus menjelek-jelekkan para Elsearch secara tidak langsung. Ini tentu menyulut amarah Elsword.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Elsword keluar mempertunjukkan dirinya di depan kawanan Banthus. Banthus tampak bingung saat melihat kemunculan Elsword.

"Minggir bocah!" ucap Banthus dengan suara tinggi, namun Elsword tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Malah, Elsword mengangkat pedangnya kemudian diacungkannya pada Banthus.

"Berikan kembali Elshard itu," ucapnya dengan nada mengancam. Banthus tertawa mendengar perkataan Elsword.

"Hahaha! Memangnya, apa yang anak kecil seperti kau bisa lakukakn untuk melawanku?" tanya Banthus meremehkan. Elsword menyeringai.

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu?"

Elsword berlari menuju kawanan Banthus, yang mulai bersiap dengan senjata mereka untuk melawan Elsword. Tiga tebasan menggunakan satu tangan, kemudian dua tebasan menggunakan satu tangan, Elsword terus menerus menghabisi kawanan Banthus hingga tersisa Banthus seorang.

Elsword berlari kearah Banthus, menggenggam erat pedangnya menggunakan kedua tangannya kemudian mengayunkannya keatas, membuat Banthus terlempar kebelakang. Sebelum Banthus menyentuh tanah, Elsword mengaktifkan salah satu Lethal Skill miliknya.

"Sword Skill: Flame Geyser!"

Gletser api muncul dari bawah tanah dan kemudian tersembur ke atas membuat Banthus sekali lagi terlontar jauh kebelakang, Helath Point yang dimiliknya tersisa setengahnya lagi. Belum habis sampai disitu, Elsword menggunakan Lethal Skill terkuatnya.

"Sword Skill: Unlimitied Blade!"

Elsword berulang kali menebas Banthus tanpa ampun. Tidak dibiarkannya satu seranganpun meleset. Tebasan ke bawah, kemudian ke atas, diikuti dengan beberapa tusukan, dan diakhiri dengan sebuah ledakan, membuat Health Point Banthus langsung menjadi nol.

"Argh!" ujar Banthus kesakitan sambil mendeath-glare Elsword. Sebelum menghilang, Banthus sempat memaki Elsword.

"Dasar bocah brengsek!"

Elsword menghela napasnya, dilihatnya Stamina miliknya tersisa 8 persen lagi. Tak lama, sebuah tulisan muncul di hadapannya.

* * *

**Congratulation!**

**You Have Defeated Banthus!**

**Item Acquired:**

**-Mysterious Elshard-**

**-(Last Attacking Bonus) Bandit Sword-**

**-Health Potion 5x-**

**Title Acquired: "Revenge of the Bandit"**

**EXP Earned: 52326**

* * *

Elsword menghela napasnya, kemudian mulai mengecek Inventory miliknya untuk mencari Elshard yang ia temukan itu, namun entah kenapa benda itu tidak ada dalam Inventory-nya. Elsword mengeceknya berulang-ulang, namun benda itu masih tidak dapat ditemukan.

"Mencari ini?" ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar dari belakang Elsword. Pemuda rambut merah jabrik itu mematung. Perlahan, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seseorang yang mengenakan jubah yang sama seperti yang dikenakan 'Game Master' di Opening Ceremony beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dibelakangnya, berdiri seekor Demon berwujud serigala dengan dua buah tanduk menggeram kearah Elsword.

Elsword terkejut. Siapa orang ini? Lalu, Bagaimana bisa monster setingkat Demon muncul di Ruben? Dengan segera, ia langsung mengangkat pedangnya ke depan untuk bersiap mempertahankan dirinya.

Elsword menyadari sesuatu yang aneh pada orang ini. Biasanya, tiap bentuk kehidupan di Elrios Online, baik itu Player, NPC, maupun para monster memiliki anak panah diatas kepala mereka yang mengindikasikan jenis 'apa' mereka itu.

Biasanya, untuk para Player dan NPC, anak panah diatas kepala mereka berwarna hijau dan diikuti dengan nama juga Health Bar mereka. Untuk karakter monster, anak panahnya berwana merah. Apabila seorang player lebih kuat dari monster yang menjadi lawannya, maka anak panah milik monster itu akan menjadi berwarna merah terang. Sebaliknya, apabila mosnternya lebih kuat dari seorang Player, maka anak panahnya akan menjadi berwarna merah gelap.

Namun, 'orang' yang ada didepannya ini sama sekali tidak memiliki anak panah jenis apapun diatas kepalanya. Malah, satu-satunya yang dapat dilihat Elsword mengambang diatas kepala orang itu adalah sebuah tulisan yang berkedip bertuliskan 'Immortal Object'.

'_Immortal Object? Jangan-jangan, dialah yang menyebabkan kami belum_ _bisa bergerak menuju Elder. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ia mengambil item dari Inventory-ku?'_ pikir Elsword. ia kemudian beralih pada monster yang ada di belakang orang asing itu dan melihat nama monster itu beserta Health Bar-nya.

* * *

**Berthe. Health Point: ?x**

'_dan monster ini tidak diketahui seberapa banyak Health Bar-nya…cih!'_ batin Elsword berjalan mengitari orang itu dan Berthe, pedangnya ia genggam dengan erat di depan tubuhnya. Orang itu tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Elsword.

"Kukuku, berpikir untuk melawanku? Jangan coba-coba memaksakan keberuntunganmu bocah," gumam orang itu itu sambil menyeringai.

"Kembalikan Elshard itu," ucap Elsword tanpa basa-basi, pedang miliknya masih teracung mengarah pada orang itu. Orang itu tampak agak terkejut, kemudian ia tersenyum – setidaknya itulah yang Elsword rasakan, karena sebenarnya penutup kepalanya itu membuat seluruh wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Kau sungguh berani, bocah. Begini saja: kau kalahkan partnerku ini, Elshard ini menjadi milikmu, bagaimana?"

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Elsword langsung berlari kearah Berthe, ujung pedangnya tepat mengarah ke tubuh Demon itu. Berthe juga mengangkat cakarnya, bersiap menyerang balik Elsword.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

"Ugh…seharusnya aku tahu kalau memakai cincin itu akan berakibat buruk bagiku," gumam seorang perempuan berambut ungu sambil mengecek Equipment Status-nya dan melihat bagian Accesory Slot. Disana terlihat sebuah item permanen berupa cincin yang berfungsi mengurangi kekuatan seorang player dengan Job Mage.

Perempuan yang berpakaian serba ungu itu menghela napasnya dengan kuat.

'_Padahal level-ku sudah tinggi…Magic Attack-ku juga sudah di atas rata-rata…kenapa sekarang aku kembali jadi level 10?! Siapa sih yang ngirim Item semacam ini?!'_ umpat perempuan itu dalam hati sambil mengucek-ucek rambutnya dengan frustasi. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan Self-Torture-nya, ia melihat El-Tree yang menjulang tinggi dari kejauhan.

"Kalau gak salah…Item ini berhubungan dengan energi El…" gumam perempuan itu sambil menatap takjub El-Tree itu. Mengangkat kedua bahunya, ia kemudian berlari ke arah Ruben Village.

"Sudah diputuskan, aku akan pergi kesana – "

Sebelum perempuan itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sesuatu yang berwarna merah melintas di depannya dan mengenai sebuah pohon dengan sangat keras. Perempuan itu terkejut bukan main, apalagi ketika sadar bahwa yang melintas di depannya tadi adalah seorang anak laki-laki – yang tampaknya lebih muda dua tahun dari dirinya.

Dilihatnya Health Bar pemuda itu yang sudah mencapai area kuning. Di bawah Health Bar-nya, perempuan itu bisa melihat level dan nama pemuda itu.

* * *

**HP: 5500/2340**

**Elsword – Lv. 10.**

* * *

"Ada apa, bocah? Apakah hanya segini saja kemampuanmu? Kalau kau ingin merebut Elshard dariku, seharusnya kau sudah siap untuk 'menghibur'-ku sedikit, bukan?" ucap sebuah suara dari belakang perempuan itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seseorang yang mengenakkan jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan seekor Demon yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya.

"Berthe? Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa monster setingkat Demon ada disini!?" ujar perempuan itu, kali ini bersiap dengan staff miliknya. Ia kemudian mendengar suara pedang yang ditancapkan ke tanah di belakangnya.

"Egh…Jangan sampai aku benar-benar mengeluarkan semua kemampuanku, monster!" ujar Elsword sambil berlari menuju Berthe. Ia mengaktifkan salah satu skillnya, dan tiba-tiba saja area disekitar situ seakan-akan dihentikan waktunya.

'_Delay…? Dia sudah bisa menggunakannya di level segini?'_ batin perempuan itu takjub.

"Sword Skill: Mega Slash!" ujar Elsword, melakukan sebuah tebasan yang sudah ia isi dengan Mana Energy-nya, sehingga membuat tebasan pedangnya itu menjadi lebih berat. Elsword yakin betul, apabila Delay dipadukan dengan Mega Slash, ia bisa membuat makhluk di depannya ini terlempar. Namun…

"Hanya segini?"

Elsword terkejut. Berthe tidak terluka sedikitpun. Serangannya tadi hanya mengurangi sedikit dari Health Bar-nya. Sialnya lagi, karena efek dari Delay, Elsword masih belum bisa bergerak sementara orang asing tadi sudah memerintahkan Berthe sudah bersiap menyerangnya menggunakan cakarnya.

Berthe mengayunkan cakarnya menuju Elsword, namun kemudian sebuah sengatan listrik menghentikannya.

"Magic Skill: Lightning Bolt!"

Seketika, Berthe menerima efek Paralyzed dan membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak sementara waktu. Elsword menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang, begitu juga dengan orang asing yang menjadi lawannya itu dan mendapati seorang perempuan berambut ungu tengah memutar-mutar Staff ditangannya.

"Nampaknya kau sedang kesulitan, tapi kalau Aisha si penyihir ini sudah hadir, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi!" ujar perempuan itu dengan suara melengking. Elsword yang sudah dapat bergerak segera mundur dan mendekati perempuan itu.

"Terima kasih…Um…," ucap Elsword sambil membungkukkan badannya. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tulisan muncul di depan wajah Elsword.

* * *

**Aisha Invite You To Join Her Party! Accept/Decline (10 second)**

* * *

"Kusarankan kau meminum Health Potion-mu sebelum bekerja sama denganku," ucap Aisha sambil tersenyum lebar pada Elsword. Elsword sempat blushing saat Aisha tersenyum seperti itu, namun dengan cepat ia kembali sadar dan mulai mengkonsumsi dua Health Potion sekaligus.

Elsword kemudian menekan tombol 'Accept' dan dengan sekejap ia dapat melihat status Aisha secara detail.

'_Um? Item itu kan…'_ pikir Elsword saat ia melihat Accesory Item yang Aisha kenakan. Belum sempat Elsword menanyakan hal itu, ekor Berthe yang memiliki tiga mata itu menghempas tanah diantara Elsword dan Aisha.

"Kheh…sampahnya bertambah satu…" gumam orang asing itu, kemudian mengayunkan sebelah tangannya dan membentuk gerakan-gerakan yang rumit. Seketika, mata Berthe bersinar. Monster itu kemudian menancapkan salah satu cakarnya ke tanah.

"Tapi…" gumam orang itu, sementara Berthe menggeram kearah Elsword dan Aisha yang sudah bersiap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!" teriaknya sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Berthe menggeram keras kemudian mengayunkan cakarnya yang tertancap di tanah tadi keatas, membuat debu-debu yang berterbangan karena efek ayunannya menjadi sekumpulan es tajam.

Elsword yang tidak menduga hal ini segera meletakkan pedangnya di depan tubuhnya sebagai perisai, sementara Aisha mengaktifkan salah satu Magic Skill-nya, Mana Shield. Namun, karena serangan yang terlalu kuat, Elsword terlempar jauh ke belakang dan Mana Shield Aisha hancur berkeping-keping.

'_Mustahil! Seharusnya Mana Shield itu pertahanan absolut! Bagaimana bisa ia menembusnya?'_ batin Aisha saat ia terlempar ke sebuah pohon dan membuatnya pingsan seketika.

Orang itu terdiam sebentar, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Hmph…sekali sampah tetap saja sampah, membosankan…" gerutunya sambil berbalik untuk berjalan pergi, diikuti Berthe yang masih menggeram.

"Tunggu dulu…memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk pergi, hah?"

Orang itu terdiam di tempat, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada pemuda berambut merah jabrik yang menantangnya tadi. Dilihatnya Elsword berdiri dengan bantuan pedangnya yang ia tancapkan ke tanah sebagai penopang tubuhnya. Saat ia benar-benar sudah seimbang, Elsword mengangkat pedangnya dan mengarahkannya tepat kearah orang asing itu.

"Aku belum mendapatkan Elshard-nya…aku belum bisa membiarkanmu pergi!" ujarnya dengan lantang. Orang itu melihat sisa Health Point Elsword dan tampak Point miliknya sudah mencapai area merah.

"Mainan yang rusak sudah tidak berguna lagi bagiku, maka dari itu aku akan mengampunimu kali ini," gumamnya bersiap-siap pergi sebelum suara tawa Elsword menghentikannya di tengah jalan.

"Mengampuniku? Jangan bercanda…aku terus dan terus berlatih agar aku dapat kuat seperti kakakku, aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa melampauinya, saat ini ia pasti berada di tempat dengan bahaya tingkat tinggi, dan aku yakin ia bisa mengatasi itu semua dengan mudahnya…karena itu…" ucapan Elsword menggantung saat aura berwarna merah mulai berkumpul di ujung pedangnya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu yang lebih lemah dari kakakku!"

Saat Elsword menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, Elshard dalam genggaman Berthe bersinar dan seketika, aura berwarna merah yang ada di tubuh Elsword, mulai menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Orang asing itu tampak terkejut akan hal ini.

Belum sempat ia berpikir untuk mencari tahu apa penyebab hal itu, Elsword tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya, menebasnya beberapa kali kemudian menendangnya untuk menjauh. Entah karena apa, kecepatan Elsword meningkat dan kekuatan serangannya menjadi semakin besar.

"…aku tidak tahu kenapa…tapi rasanya ada energi yang sangat besar mengalir dalam tubuhku barusan…" gumam Elsword bersamaan dengan meningkatnya lagi Health Point yang dimilikinya. Merasa segala Damage yang ia terima sudah menghilang, Elsword kembali mengambil Battle Stance.

"Akan kugunakan kekuatan ini untuk melawanmu, monster…" ujarnya dengan sedikit menggeram, sebelum menghilang dari pandangan orang itu. Sebelum ia sadar, Elsword telah menyerang cakar kiri Berthe dan membuat Health Pointnya berkurang banyak.

'_...kalau aku tidak salah lihat, Elshard tiba-tiba bereaksi dan bocah ini mulai mendapatkan kekuatan Awakening…namun, ini berbeda dari Awakening pada umumnya, tidak ada Delay sedikitpun saat kekuatannya ini aktif…namun yang utama…' _pikir orang itu mulai menganalisis situasi.

JLEB! Pedang Elsword menembus tangan kiri Berthe dan membuatnya nyaris putus.

'_Kecepatan dan kekuatannya meningkat, seolah dia orang yang berbeda dengan yang kulawan sebelumnya,'_

Elsword berdiri dengan ekspresi bangga terpatri di wajahnya. Dengan pedang disandang di bahu kanannya, Elsword menantang Berthe untuk maju melawannya.

"Sekarang baru imbang, maju Monster…"

Orang itu menyeringai.

'_Kalau semua hipotesis tadi kugabungkan, maka hanya ada satu maknanya. Sekarang, aku harus menguji kebenaran teori ini,'_ batin orang itu sambil tertawa pelan. Elsword yang menyadarinya tampak bingung.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Orang itu menyeringai kearah Elsword.

"Oh, tidak ada, aku hanya berpikir…apa yang terjadi kalau kulakukan ini!" ujar orang asing itu saat menghempaskan Elshard yang ada ditangannya ke tanah, menghancurkannya berkeping-keping. Mata Elsword melebar, amarah mulai bangkit di dalam dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ujar Elsword, mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mengayunkan pedang besar miliknya itu. Kali ini ia tidak berniat menyerang Berthe. Ia ingin langsung menyerang orang itu tidak peduli apakah dia itu Immortal Object atau bukan. Namun, sebuah keanehan terjadi: energi yang tadi ia rasakan mengalir dalam tubuhnya tiba-tiba lenyap. Elsword terdiam dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kenapa? Kekuatanmu menghilang?" tanya orang itu tiba-tiba, membuat Elsword mengalihkan seluruh pandangannya pada orang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!"

"Aku hanya bereksperimen sedikit, dan dilihat dari hasilnya, kau…" orang asing itu menunjuk Elsword.

"…adalah salah satu dari sedikit pemain Elrios Online yang dapat beresonansi dengan Elshard…"

Elsword menatap orang itu bingung.

"Beresonansi?"

Orang itu menghela napas dengan sebelah tangan di kening – posisi facepalm – sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Seperti dugaanku, kau sama sekali tidak tahu fitur spesial Elrios Online yang hanya dimiliki beberapa pemain disini. Pemain seperti dirimu bisa bersinkronisasi dengan Elshard kemudian menggunakan Life Energy yang dihasilkannya, yang digunakan untuk menambah kekuatan dan kecepatan seperti yang tadi kau lakukan…"

"Bodoh…" gumam Elsword perlahan.

"Itu hal yang bodoh! Untuk menguji itu, kau menghancurkan Elshard?! Kau tahu, apabila Elshard menghilang dari Elrios Online, maka semuanya termasuk kau juga akan menghilang?!"

Orang itu tertawa perlahan, kemudian memerintahkan Berthe untuk membungkuk sebentar. Ia naik keatas punggung Berthe kemudian memerintahkannya untuk mendekati Elsword. Berthe menggeram kemudian mendekatkan moncongnya yang penuh taring itu ke wajah Elsword.

"Bodoh, katamu? Orang-orang sepertimu bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang setara dengan kekuatan seluruh pasukan kerajaan utama digabungkan menjadi satu di Elrios Online, kalau aku bisa menemukan pemain seperti dirimu, menghancurkan Elshard hanyalah bayaran yang sangat kecil jumlahnya," ucap orang itu sambil mengitari Elsword dengan mengendarai Berthe kemudian berhenti tepat di belakangnya.

"Ah, itu benar! Itu artinya sekarang kau adalah sebuah ancaman bagiku. Kalau aku menghentikanmu sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan ambisiku untuk memusnahkan umat manusia lagi," ucapnya dengan sorot mata membunuh yang – anehnya – dapat Elsword lihat meskipun kedua matanya tertutup penutup kepala. Elsword mulai keringat dingin, ia tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya saat Berthe membuka mulutnya tepat di atas kepala Elsword.

"Tapi," ucapan orang itu menggantung, bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sosok Berthe menjadi sekumpulan Polygon berwarna merah saat orang itu menjentikkan jarinya. Elsword yang masih tidak dapat bergerak dari tempatnya mendengar suara langkah kaki yang bergerak menjauhi tempat itu. Setelah beberapa saat, Elsword menengok ke belakang dan sama sekali tidak mendapati sosok misterius itu. Samar-samar, ia dapat mendengar suara orang itu, namun sama sekali tidak dapat menemukan sosoknya.

"_Kalau kau orang yang akan menghadangku dalam permainan ini, aku rasa akan menjadi lebih menarik…hadapilah aku di lain waktu…karena aku lah Game Master permainan ini,"_

Tak lama, sekumpulan tulisan muncul di depan Elsword.

* * *

**You Have Defeated Berthe!**

**Item Acquired:**

**-Elshard Pieces-**

**-Teleport Crystal (Velder)-**

**-(Last Attacking Bonus) Conwell's Sheath (Permanent)-**

**-Sheath Knight Armor Set-**

**-Mysterious Potion 10x-**

**EXP Earned: 000000**

* * *

Elsword menatap pesan itu bingung. Bagaimana bisa, ia dinyatakan telah mengalahkan Boss padahal yang dilakukan Berthe hanya menghilang? Kemudian ia mengingat kata-kata terakhir Berthe:

"…_Karena aku lah Game Master permainan ini…"_

"Cih…hadiah maksudnya? Untung permanen, kalau tidak sudah kubuang benda ini," gumam Elsword. Tak lama, pemberitahuan yang lain muncul mengenai Skill miliknya.

* * *

**You've Got An Extra Skill – Dual-Sword!**

* * *

'_Hm? Seingatku, tidak ada teknik yang menggunakan dua pedang dalam game ini…'_ batin Elsword kemudian membaca deskripsi Extra Skill tersebut.

'_Skill khusus yang memungkinkan seorang player menggunakan dua pedang untuk menambah Damage serangan. Require: Conwell's Sheath…well, nampaknya, ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan…'_ pikir Elsword kemudian menutup Main Menu Extra Skill-nya. Elsword menghela napas kemudian bersiap-siap kembali ke Ruben sebelum ia ingat tentang seseorang.

"Astaga…Aisha!"

Dengan segera, Elsword berlari mencari gadis itu yang ia temukan bersandar tak sadarkan diri di bawah sebuah pohon. Dilihatnya Health Point Aisha masih dalam area yang aman. Mengeluarkan Health Potion-nya, Elsword meminumkan cairan berwarna merah itu pada Aisha.

Seakan diberi minuman pedas, Aisha segera membuka matanya kemudian langsung duduk dengan posisi tegak.

"Mana Demon-nya!" ujarnya dengan kesan mengigau. Elsword yang melihatnya terdiam sebentar, kemudian mulai tertawa pelan melihat tingkah perempuan itu.

"Tenang saja, dia sudah pergi," jawab Elsword tenang sambil bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celana putihnya. Aisha menatap Elsword bingung.

"Sudah kau kalahkan atau benar-benar sudah pergi?"

"Benar-benar sudah pergi,"

Aisha menghela napas lega.

"Kukira kita bakal mati, soalnya seingatku, tiap pemain hanya bisa mengalahkan Berthe kalau level mereka sudah level 40 keatas…"

Elsword tertarik dengan perkataan Aisha. Ia kemudian segera duduk disebelah perempuan itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Yang bener?! Wah, kalau kau tahu hal itu, artinya kau sudah level 40 keatas?" tanya Elsword semangat. Sifat besar kepala Aisha muncul kembali dan dengan segera menjawab Elsword dengan kedua tangan di lipat di depan dadanya.

"Tentu saja! Malahan, aku sudah memasuki Dungeon yang belum pernah dimasuki Beta-Tester lainnya! Bahkan…" ujarnya senang, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah Guide Book.

"…Akulah Information Broker yang menulis Guide Book ini," sambungnya membuat mata Elsword tambah berbinar.

"Hebat! Lalu, kenapa kau memakai Item Cursed Ring?" tanya Elsword membuat Aisha terdiam seketika untuk mencari alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Elsword.

"Uh….itu karena aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal dan juga untuk membantuku melatih kemampuanku sehingga aku bisa lebih hebat lagi!" jawabnya asal, namun mampu membuat Elsword percaya dengan kata-katanya.

"Sungguh hebat! Kukira kau memakainya karena kau pikir itu adalah Epic Item yang bisa meningkatkan kekuatan! Aku salut denganmu!" ujar Elsword tersenyum lebar, sementara Aisha diam-diam berpikir _'Yah…memang seperti itu yang sebenarnya,'_.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu teman-temanku bahwa sekarang kita bisa menuju Elder, kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya Elsword sembari menuliskan pesan Universal kepada seluruh anggota Elsearch Party.

Aisha mulai berpikir.

'_Ia berada di level yang sama denganku…mungkin dengan memanfaatkannya, aku bisa naik_ _level dengan cepat,'_ pikir Aisha, mulai memikirkan sebuah cara licik untuk menghasilkan EXP. Dengan senyum termanisnya, Aisha menjulurkan tangannya pada Elsword.

"Tentu saja! Namaku Aisha, salam kenal!"

Elsword tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tangan Aisha.

"Aku Elsword, senang berjumpa denganmu,"

Setelah bersalaman, mereka berdua terdiam, sebelum Elsword memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"…lalu, Elder itu kearah mana sih?"

Aisha hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaannya itu.

"Kukira kau sudah tahu arahnya,"

"Well, biasanya aku pergi dari jalur biasa di Ruben sih, apa kita balik ke Ruben dulu ya?"

Aisha menghela napasnya.

"Sudahlah, kita jalan saja ke arah utara, mungkin kita bisa sampai di Elder, daripada kita balik ke Ruben, 'kan tambah lama," usul Aisha kemudian mulai berjalan kearah utara.

"Tapi, kalau tersesat juga sulit, ayo kembali ke Ruben!" ucap Elsword keras kepala sambil menarik tangan Aisha. Tiba-tiba, ia berhenti.

_Elsword!_

Elsword membalikkan badannya. Ia mendengar suara Lowe, namun ia tidak menemukan satupun tanda-tanda kehadiran pemimpin Elsearch itu.

_Jangan Kembali Ke Ruben!_

Sekali lagi, suara Lowe dapat terdengar oleh Elsword. Nada dari suara itu terdengar seolah-olah memperingatkan Elsword tentang bahaya yang akan terjadi padanya apabila ia kembali ke Ruben. Seakan kata-kata tadi mengendalikannya, Elsword melepaskan tangan Aisha.

"Setelah dipikir-pikir, tolong tunjukkan jalannya ya, Aisha…"

* * *

**-Meanwhile, Back at Ruben Village-**

Health Point Lowe kini tersisa sedikit, bahkan saat ini sudah menyentuh area berwana merah. Kini disekitarnya sudah menjadi lautan api. Ruben habis terbakar dalam merahnya kobaran api saat itu. Di depan Lowe, berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan tangan kiri nampak seperti tangan Nasod – ras mesin dari Elrios Online.

Dengan tatapan dingin, laki-laki itu mengangkat tinggi pedangnya tepat diatas kepala Lowe.

"Dimana Elsword?"

Lowe terdiam. Ia mengusap darah yang mengucur dari mulutnya kemudian menyeringai. Ditatapnya balik pria itu dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Mana kutahu, cari saja sendiri,"

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah pesan muncul di depan Lowe. Karena terkejut dan cedera yang dideritanya cukup parah, Lowe tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi saat laki-laki itu memaksa tangannya untuk membuka pesan itu.

* * *

**Sender:** Elsword

**Subject:** Onward to Elder!

**Item:** Guild Teleport Scroll 1x

Yo, Lowe! Masalah tentang Elder sudah selesai! Sekarang, kita bisa menuju kesana tanpa hambatan apapun lagi. Aku mengirimkan Teleport Scroll ini padamu dan nanti, kalau aku sudah mengunci lokasi Elder, aku akan memberitahumu sehingga kau bisa menggunakannya sehingga semuanya bisa langsung ke Elder. Aku usahakan akan mengerjakannya secepat mungkin, so be patience, leader!

* * *

Laki-laki itu menyeringai setelah membaca pesan itu. Ia kemudian menatap tajam Lowe.

"Berikan Teleport Scroll itu dan kau akan kubiarkan hidup sampai bocah itu memberitahukan posisinya," ucapnya dengan nada dingin. Lowe berpikir keras tentang bagaimana cara agar orang ini tidak mendapatkan Elsword secepat itu, kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia menyentuh item yang dikirim Elsword padanya, kemudian muncul sebuah pilihan:

* * *

**Keep/Toss**

* * *

"Kau menginginkan ini untuk mengejar Elsword? Memangnya ada perlu apa kau dengannya?" tanya Lowe, poninya menutup kedua matanya.

"Dia memiliki barang yang kuinginkan untuk membawa kembali tunanganku," jawab laki-laki itu, pedangnya masih teracung pada Lowe. Lowe mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya untuk mendapatkan barang itu?"

Laki-laki itu dengan datar dan tanpa wajah bersalah menjawab pertanyaan Lowe dengan singkat.

"Aku akan membunuhnya,"

Satu jawaban itu cukup bagi Lowe untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan dengan sebuah hasil yang sudah pasti. Ia menyeringai dan sekali lagi menatap rendah laki-laki itu. Dengan cepat, ia menekan pilihan 'Toss' untuk Teleport Scroll dari Elsword, membuat item itu menghilang.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menemukannya dengan cepat,"

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, laki-laki itu menebas kepala Lowe, membuat tubuh Lowe menghilang menjadi partikel-partikel data yang lenyap seperti di tiup angin. Setelah mengibas-ngibaskan pedangnya beberapa kali untuk melepaskan noda darah di pedangnya itu, laki-laki tadi berjalan menuju sebuah batu besar dan duduk disana. Dibelakangnya, tampak sekumpulan Crow Mercenaries Gladiator, mulai berkumpul mendekatinya.

"Boss, apa kita tidak mengambil Elshard mereka?" tanya salah satu pengikut orang itu. Laki-laki itu menatap El-Tree yang tidak jauh dari situ dengan tatapan tidak tertarik.

"Tidak, tidak perlu…hal itu bisa berakibat buruk pada kita juga," jawab laki-laki itu. Setelah beberapa menit duduk, ia tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dan menatap langit diatasnya yang mulai tampak mendung dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Crow Mercenaries, ayo bergerak menuju Elder!" ujar laki-laki itu bangkit berdiri bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah pesawat terbang berwarna hitam dengan bendera bermotif gagak dari balik awan merah Ruben Village di belakangnya.

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Hazu:** Chapie 2 selesai! So, what do you think about it? Chapie ini murni dari komik Elsword berjudul 'Epic of Hero', jadi saya gak tahu apa benar Berthe sempat muncul di Ruben atau tidak. Anyway, saya tahu kalau Conwell didapetin setelah ngalahin William, tapi…ayolah, diubah sedikit gak apa, kan?

Oh, catatan, Permanent Item adalah Item yang sudah tidak bisa dilepaskan lagi apabila sudah di Equip pada seorang pemain, menggantinya dengan Item lain juga tidak bisa. Dan item ini tidak bisa dijual, dibuang, ataupun di-Dismantle. Kebanyakan Permanent Item adalah jenis Rare sampai Legend.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mau membaca, kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diperlukan untuk pengembangan cerita ini.

Dan Oh! Siapakah karakter dibagian akhir itu? Tentunya kalian pasti mengenalinya, bukan? Nilai 100 bagi yang salah menjawab! XD #plak!

Saya Shirokawa Hazuki, Log Out

* * *

**RRC (Review Replies Corner)**

**Orithia WindBell:** Hontou ni arigatou karena sudah membaca dan mereview cerita ini, Orithia-san! Yup, seperti yang saya janjikan sebelumnya, cerita ini tidak akan terlalu banyak mengikuti Plotline tipikal SAO…BTW, teknik cerita saya ini seperti apa sih? Soalnya – ini pendapat saya – teknik cerita saya ini terlalu mendetail. Tapi ya sudahlah, saya senang kamu suka dengan gaya cerita saya :D ah, terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena telah membantu saya mengingat Lowe :3 it really helped me a lot. Ah, ternyata Remy itu Drone yang warna putih, ne? thank's ya sudah memberi tahu! Last words, terima kasih sudah membaca juga meninggalkan sepucuk Review. Sampai ketemu Chapter depan!

**Crimsonic Dark Aggressor:** Heheh…saya pengen meramaikan fanfic Elsword berbahasa Indonesia, so Here's my new story! XD hm…I understand what you mean. Di SAO gak ada sihir, sementara di ALO sihirnya banyak, jadi saya mengerti kenapa cerita saya seperti perpaduan SAO dan ALO. Baiklah! Semoga Crimson suka dengan chapter ini! Selamat membaca dan sampai ketemu chapter depan! Ah, terima kasih juga karena sudah membaca cerita ini dan juga sudah meninggalkan sebuah Review! #bow


End file.
